Episode 3458 (6th June 2003)
Plot Katie and Andy talk about leaving Butlers Farm: they assure each other they'll find somewhere. Scott and Chloe tease Syd over a phone call from Yolanda. Shadrach comes downstairs with pains in his ribs. Marlon accuses Shadrach of putting on an act - Lisa quickly has enough. Paul goes to deliver the mail to Wishing Well Cottage but gets a fright when Alfie comes up and barks at him. Viv is rushed off her feet in the shop. Betty, Len, Jarvis and Ashley worry about Edna who has barricaded herself in her home after being humiliated by Mack. Zoe gets a call from Kelly, asking if she wants to go out again. Edna is sour with Viv when she discovers she has given Ashley her parcel. Seth is surprised when Paul is scared by Charlie. Betty arrives and gets Paul to try fix one of her shelves. Jack delivers Andy a court order telling him to leave Butlers Farm. He is enraged at Jack. When Jack leaves, Andy scrunches the paper up and throws it on the ground. Don Wrigley and his wife arrive to look over the farm. Lisa reveals that she knows Shadrach is putting on an act and tries to force his hand into dropping the case against Marlon. Andy seethes at Jack as Jack shows Don and his wife around Butlers. Marlon tries to tell Bob that he and Tricia are cursed. Ashley tells Edna that he gave her parcel to Betty as a part of their plan to bring her out of her shell. Ashley asks for help choosing flowers, and Edna relents. Katie and Andy decide to try rent Butlers Farm using their wedding savings. Don finds the court order he gave Andy. Shadrach tries to chat up Siobhan in The Woolpack. Zoe tells Chloe that Kelly is coming to stay, but worries about telling her about her schizophrenia. Bob tries to get Shadrach to drop the case but he refuses, causing Marlon to snap and tell him that he's going to India until Shadrach is six feet under. Edna comes to find Jarvis, and tells him and Len that she knows what they're doing. They manage to bring Edna round, and she's touched by her friends actions. Jack tries to talk Andy out of renting the farm. He shouts at Andy and tells him he didn't get 6 months in prison for him to bankrupt himself farming. Andy storms off. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons Guest cast *Don Wrigley - Jamie Cymbal Locations *Butlers Farm - Field, yard and barn *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room *Main Street *Home Farm - Office, kitchen, dining room, hallway and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Café Hope - Café *Keepers Cottage - Front garden and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and nave/altar *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,080,000 viewers (15th place). Memorable dialogue Shadrach Dingle: "There ain't a woman alive that ain't improved by looking at her through the bottom of a glass." Siobhan Marsden: "How's that for a chat-up line?" Louise Appleton: "Have a lot of success with that one do ya, Shadrach?" Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes